Benutzer Diskussion:Darth Hekron
|} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Keine Quelle und Lizenz Hallo Darth Maul 14, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes 180px-Luke im Schwarmkrieg.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, damit überprüft werden kann, ob ein Bild offiziell von Lucasfilm genehmigt ist und so die Berechtigung für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von Lucasfilm genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt sind und es sich dementsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite im Schwarmkrieg.jpg|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Hjhunter 16:40, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Nachtrag: Gleiches gilt für Bild:180px-EmboBowcaster.jpg, Bild:180px-Sugi-Rache.jpg, Bild:200px-Seripas in Rüstung.jpg. Hjhunter 16:55, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::Nachtrag 2: Gleiches gilt für Bild:180px-Dooku_vs_Yoda.jpg. --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 12:33, 10. Mai 2012 (UTC) Karkarodon und Hydroid-Medusa Hallo Darth Maul 14, vielen Dank für das Erstellen des Artikels Karkarodon. Bei dem Artikel gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher die Informationen des Artikels stammen. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig, damit der Inhalt auf Richtigkeit überprüft werden kann. Akzeptierte Quellen sind sämtliche von LucasArts genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da diese Fehlinformationen enthalten können. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine Quelle im Artikel action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 13:26, 19. Mai 2012 (UTC) Nachtrag: Gleiches gilt für deinen Artikel Hydroid-Medusa. Zwei Sachen Hi, ich würde gerne eine Stellungnahme von dir in Bezug auf die Änderungen die du hier und hier vorgenommen hast bekommen. Gruß --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 20:06, 12. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Hallo, Br Solo. :Ich verstehe nicht ganz was gemeint ist, diese Seite gab es noch nicht also habe ich sie angefertigt. :Wo liegt das Problem? Ich kenne mich bei dem Artikel nicht so gut aus, falls sie das andeuten wollten. :Grüße zurück. :Darth Maul 14 19:38, 16. Jun. 2012 (UTC)Darth Maul 14 ::Ich meine, dass du bei der ersten Änderung die Nacharbeitsvorlage entfernt hast ohne die genannten Punkte zu überarbeiten. Bei der zweiten Änderung meine ich, dass du zum wiederholten Male einen Text einfach gelöscht hast, ohne das es eine logische Erklärung dafür gibt. --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 13:20, 18. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :::Bei der zweiten Änderung habe ich den Text entfernt, weil man diesen Artikel eigentlich gar nicht mehr sehr viel weiter ausbauen kann. Und bei der Sache mit der Nacharbeitsvorlage weiß ich nicht mehr was ich mir da gedacht habe, da das schon länger her ist aber ich verstehe nun was sie mir sagen wollen: Ich soll Texte nicht löschen und mich an die ,,Anmerkungen halten die in dem markierten Kasten stehen. Richtig? Ich entschuldige mich. Grüße -- (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 19:23, 17. Juli 2012) Signatur Hallo Darth Maul 14, right|Bitte signiere deine Beiträge mit vier Tilden! vielen Dank für deine Beiträge auf den Diskussionsseiten. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du deine Beiträge auf Diskussionsseiten nicht signierst. Das ist jedoch wichtig, um später den Autoren und das Einstelldatum des Beitrags zu identifizieren. Eine Signatur kann mit vier Tilden (also ) oder durch einen Klick auf das Signatursymbol der Toolbar (siehe Bild) erzeugt werden. Viele Grüße Hjhunter (Diskussion) 20:41, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bild:Darth Maul.jpg Hallo Darth Maul 14, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Darth Maul.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, damit überprüft werden kann, ob ein Bild offiziell von Lucasfilm genehmigt ist und so die Berechtigung für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von Lucasfilm genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt sind und es sich dementsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite Maul.jpg|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Hjhunter (Diskussion) 19:10, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Entschuldigung Hi, Entschuldigung wenn ich dich aus dem IRC vergrault habe :/ es tut mir auch leid. Entschuldigung. (und wenn ich es nicht war, wieso gingst du dann?) MfG Vady 19:11, 24. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Hey LadyVader oder Vady, wundert mich dass du mich gefunden hast =D. Du hats mich nicht aus dem Chat vergrault, ich würde morgen sowieso wieder on kommen, schätze ich zumindest. Danke für die Entschuldigung, war wirklich nett. ;) Viele Grüße. Boba_Fett(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 21:34, 24. Juli 2012) ::Hörte sich eben so an als ob du es ernst gemeint hättest^.^..äh ja du hast ja (glaub ich mal, kA wie ich drauf gekommen bin) deine Benutzerseite gelinkt :D. (WUHU FERIEN! :D) mit schönen Ferien-grüßen Vady 09:51, 25. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :D Diskussionen fortführen Hallo Darth Maul 14, ich möchte dich darauf hinweisen, dass Diskussionen in der Jedipedia immer dort fortgeführt werden, wo sie begonnen worden sind. Dies dient der Übersichtlichkeit und verhindert, dass Diskussionen doppelt geführt werden. Diese Regel gilt immer, es sei denn, dass die Ursprungsdiskussion in einem Archiv abgeschlossener Diskussionen enthalten ist. In diesem Falle darf man auf der aktuellen Diskussionsseite das Thema noch einmal aufgreifen. Ich möchte dich bitten, dies in Zukunft zu berücksichtigen. Vielen Dank und viele Grüße Hjhunter (Diskussion) 22:37, 24. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Signatur Hallo Darth Maul 14, right|Bitte signiere deine Beiträge mit vier Tilden! vielen Dank für deine Beiträge auf den Diskussionsseiten. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du deine Beiträge auf Diskussionsseiten nicht signierst. Das ist jedoch wichtig, um später den Autoren und das Einstelldatum des Beitrags zu identifizieren. Eine Signatur kann mit vier Tilden (also ) oder durch einen Klick auf das Signatursymbol der Toolbar (siehe Bild) erzeugt werden. Viele Grüße Hjhunter (Diskussion) 22:37, 24. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bilder hochladen 2.0 Hallo Darth Maul 14, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes 180px-Speederbike.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, damit überprüft werden kann, ob ein Bild offiziell von Lucasfilm genehmigt ist und so die Berechtigung für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von Lucasfilm genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt sind und es sich dementsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Don Diego (Diskussion) 07:09, 27. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Hi. Wenn du Fragen dazu hast, wie Bilder regelkonform hochgeladen werden, dann lies doch bitte diese Seite durch oder bitte einen anderen Benutzer um Rat. Es ist doch immer schade, wenn Bilder wieder gelöscht werden müssen, nur weil die zwingend erforderlichen Angaben zur Quelle und zur Lizenz fehlen. Außerdem verursacht das Hochladen eines Bildes ohne diese Angaben zusätzliche Arbeit. Ich hoffe auf dein Verständnis und wünsche dir noch viel Spaß in der Jedipedia. Gruß, Don Diego (Diskussion) 07:09, 27. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Definition vs. Beschreibung Hi. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du in einige Artikel, wie beispielsweise in „Droide“, Abschnitte eingefügt hast, die du „Definition“ genannt hast. Bei diesen Abschnitten handelt es sich allerdings am ehesten um eine Beschreibung, aber keinesfalls um eine Definition. Achte doch in Zukunft bitte darauf. Definitionen mag ich sehr, aber nur eine wirkliche Definition sollte auch so bezeichnet werden (ich erspare mir an dieser Stelle eine Definition des Begriffes „Definition“ Datei:;-).gif. Gruß, Don Diego (Diskussion) 16:38, 27. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Hi Don Diego, danke für deinen Rat, ich werde versuchen ihn umzusetzen (wenn ich daran denke). Viele Grüße. --Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion) 16:42, 27. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::Gut, dann denke bei der Gelegenheit doch bitte auch gleich daran, dass Diskussionen grundsätzlich dort fortgesetzt werden, wo sie begonnen worden sind. Eine Lektüre der Ersten Schritte kann nie schaden ;-) --Don Diego (Diskussion) 16:57, 27. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ein paar gut gemeinte Hinweise Darth Maul 14, du hast Hunter, Solo und mich auf deiner Benutzerseite als deine „Jedipediavorbilder“ genannt. Man fühlt sich – und da spreche ich sicherlich auch im Namen meiner geschätzten Kollegen – immer geschmeichelt, wenn man von einem Menschen als Vorbild angesehen wird, doch dann möchte ich dich auch bitten, dich dementsprechend zu verhalten und dich mehr an unserem Arbeitsstil zu orientieren. Wir laden keine Bilder hoch, ohne die Vorlage:Hochladen einzufügen und auszufüllen. Wir überfluten die „Letzten Änderungen“ nicht, indem wir viele kurz aufeinander folgende Bearbeitungen an derselben Seite vornehmen. Wir ignorieren nicht die Ratschläge anderer, sondern wir beherzigen sie. Und uns brauchen auch nicht mehrere Leute daran zu erinnern, dass Diskussionen immer dort fortgeführt werden, wo sie begonnen haben. Auf diese Sachen bist du nun schon mehrmals von mehreren Leuten hingewiesen worden, und ich bitte dich eindringlich, dir diese gut gemeinten Ratschläge deiner Kollegen und insbesondere der Administratoren zu Herzen zu nehmen. Was beispielsweise das Hochladen von Bildern angeht, so bist du immer wieder auf die Wichtigkeit der Quelle und der Lizenz hingewiesen worden, und ich selbst habe dir ausdrücklich die Hilfe und die Unterstützung erfahrener Benutzer angeboten. Dennoch lädst du munter weiterhin Bilder unter völliger Missachtung der Regeln der Jedipedia und der Hinweise der Administratoren hoch. Um mir selbst und anderen zusätzliche Arbeit zu ersparen, werde ich von nun an sämtliche Bilder, die nicht den Richtlinien der Jedipedia entsprechen, kurzerhand löschen. Hilfsbereitschaft und Zusammenarbeit werden in der JP nicht nur deswegen groß geschrieben, weil es sich dabei um Substantive handelt, doch dazu gehört auch, dass man diese Hilfe annimmt und auf die Hinweise anderer eingeht. Ich hoffe sehr, dass du dir diese Worte zu Herzen nimmst und fürderhin etwas mehr Sorgfalt bei deiner Arbeit walten lässt. Ich sehe bei dir großes Potenzial als Autor, aber du musst dich auch etwas mehr bemühen, denn du kannst nicht erwarten, dass immer andere hinter dir aufräumen. Jeder hat einmal ganz bescheiden angefangen, und wir wissen alle, dass es seine Zeit braucht, bis man gewisse Regeln und Gepflogenheiten verinnerlicht hat, und bisweilen unterlaufen auch erfahrenen Benutzern solche Fehler, aber man muss sich eben auch bemühen, sie zu vermeiden. Und niemand kann behaupten, dass nicht auf unser Regelwerk und unsere Hilfeseiten hingewiesen werde, denn die einschlägigen Seiten sind in der Willkommensnachricht verlinkt, und jeder hat jederzeit die Möglichkeit, Fragen zu stellen oder um Hilfe zu bitten, und damit stößt in der Jedipedia niemand auf taube Ohren. In diesem Sinne wünsche ich dir noch viel Spaß in unserem Wiki und hoffe auf eine von nun an reibungslose und produktive Zusammenarbeit. Viele Grüße, Don Diego (Diskussion) 21:48, 27. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Hallo Don Diego, :ich werde deinem Rat folgen aber erwarte bitte nicht dass ich gleich beim ersten Mal alles richtig mache. :Ich werde mich sicherlich bessern. Darf ich euch so als Jedipediavorbilder stehen lassen oder muss ich den Text löschen? Grüße zurück. --Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion) 21:56, 27. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::Natürlich erwartet niemand von einem, dass man gleich auf Anhieb alles richtig macht. Darum gibt es ja auch zahlreiche Seiten, auf denen erläutert wird, was beim Bearbeiten von Artikeln und auch sonst zu beachten ist. Und es wird hier ja auch niemand im Stich gelassen. Das ist bisher noch nicht vorgekommen, und solange ich hier mitwirke, wird das auch nicht vorkommen. Es ist eben nur wichtig, dass man auf die Hinweise anderer eingeht und sich bemüht, sie umzusetzen. Solche Hinweise, Ratschläge und Tipps sind nicht als Kritik und schon gar nicht als persönlicher Angriff, sondern einzig und allein als Hilfestellung zu verstehen. Wer etwas tut, macht hier und da auch Fehler; nur wer nichts tut, macht auch keine Fehler. Das ist keine neue Erkenntnis, sondern ein alter Hut, und es zeigt ja auch, dass du insofern schon auf dem richtigen Weg bist, als du überhaupt mitarbeitest. Der Rest wird sich finden. Eine große Hilfe kann es übrigens auch sein, sich bestehende Artikel und die Korrekturen, die andere Benutzer vorgenommen haben, anzusehen; ein Blick in den Quelltext lohnt sich. (Sieh dir beispielsweise einmal an, was ich an deinem oben stehenden Beitrag geändert habe, und achte dabei besonders auf die am Zeilenanfang stehenden Doppelpunkte ...) ::Und damit kommen wir zu dem Bild „180px-Speederbike.jpg“: Jetzt habe ich das erst verstanden ... Du hast das Bild aus dem Artikel Speederbike genommen und noch einmal hochgeladen, eh? Das ist gar nicht nötig; jedes Bild kann auf beliebig vielen Seiten eingebunden werden. Ich korrigiere das einmal und lösche dann die doppelte Version. Für die Zukunft weißt du ja jetzt bescheid: Wenn du ein Bild aus einem bestehenden Artikel verwenden willst, dann kannst du den Namen dieses Bildes einfach an der gewünschten Stelle einfügen. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 00:39, 28. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::PS: Mich stört es nicht, auf deiner Benutzerseite genannt zu werden, und ich denke, dass es auch die beiden anderen nicht stört. Wie ich bereits gesagt habe, ist es doch im Allgemeinen sehr schmeichelhaft, wenn man als Vorbild genannt wird Datei:;-).gif --Diego Sith-Holocron: Keine Quellen Hallo Darth Maul 14, vielen Dank für das Erstellen des Artikels Sith-Holocron. Bei dem Artikel gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher die Informationen des Artikels stammen. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig, damit der Inhalt auf Richtigkeit überprüft werden kann. Akzeptierte Quellen sind sämtliche von LucasArts genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da diese Fehlinformationen enthalten können. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine Quelle im Artikel action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Don Diego (Diskussion) 09:08, 21. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Zusammenfassung right|260px Hallo Darth Maul 14, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du in letzter Zeit mehrere Bearbeitungen gemacht hast, ohne eine Zusammenfassung zu hinterlassen. Ein sinnvoller Kommentar in der Zusammenfassung erleichtert es anderen Autoren zu überprüfen, ob eine Änderung sinnvoll ist oder nicht. Darum möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft häufiger von dieser Funktion Gebrauch zu machen. Die Zusammenfassung befindet sich über den Schaltflächen „Vorschau“ und „Seite speichern“. Es sei noch darauf hingewiesen, dass man in den Einstellungen unter Bearbeiten → Bearbeitungspunkt den Punkt „Warnen, sofern beim Speichern die Zusammenfassung fehlt“ aktivieren kann. Ich danke dir für dein Verständnis. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 21:33, 29. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Ich habe diese Vorlage nicht ohne Grund eingefügt. Beachte diesen Hinweis in Zukunft bitte. Gruß, Don Diego (Diskussion) 19:50, 12. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::Nochmals möchte ich dich bitten eine kurze Zusammenfassung über deine Änderungen im Feld Zusammenfassung zu hinterlassen. Das muss sich ändern!!! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 10:23, 28. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Vorschau right|370px Hallo Darth Maul 14! Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und derselben Seite vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. Vielen Dank. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 08:42, 30. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Kekse Hallo, Darth Maul 14, dein Nick sagt ja, dass du dich eher von der Dunklen Seite der Macht angezogen fühlst, also schenke ich dir dann auch mal die dunkel gebackenen (=verbrannten) Kekse ... okay, war ein Scherz. Deine Arbeit hier und die Entwicklung dabei gefällt mir sehr gut, ebenso die oben bei den Keksen genannten Punkte. Mache du gerne nur weiter so :) Solche Mitarbeiter wie dich brauchen wir hier. Freundlichst, --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:22, 9. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Hallöchen Flusswelt, vielen herzlichen Dank für die drei Order 66 Kekse. =) Das du meine Fortschritte beobachtest freut mich extrem. Bloß schade das die Kekse verbrannt sind-die esse ich ganz sicher nicht! Sollten die dunklen Keksen denn nicht eigentlich Schokolade enthalten? Das würde mir besser gefallen...=D Also vielen herzlichen Dank, Meister aber...ich arbeite nicht mehr so oft wie früher in der JP..... Aber ich versuche weiterhin gute Arbeit zu leisten. Mit freundlichen Grüßen --Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion) 16:17, 10. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Artikel Säureregen Hallo Darth Maul 14, erstmal vielen Dank für das Erstellen des Artikels. Nein, hier gibt es keine Quellenprobleme, ist bei dir ja nicht zu erwarten :) - du gibst immer ordentliche Quellen an. Ich habe mal sprachlich an dem Artikel gefeilt, was hoffentlich in deinem Sinne war. Ein Tipp: Gib doch gleich bei der Erstellung eines Artikels passende Kategorien an. Ich schaue mir zwar regelmäßig die Spezialseite Nicht kategorisierte Seiten an, aber es erleichtert die Auffindbarkeit des Artikels sehr, wenn du von Anfang an eine oder zwei Kategorien angibst. Namen, Begriffe usw. werden übrigens nur einmal, bei ihrem ersten Erscheinen, im Text verlinkt, außer wenn sie in einer Info-Box stehen. Zum Inhalt: Was du dort über Dantooine schreibst, scheint mir nicht ganz nachvollziehbar. Nach meinen Erfahrungen ist im Spiel Empire at War (das ich selbst sehr gern spiele) nicht von Säureregen auf Dantooine die Rede. Hast du da vielleicht etwas verwechselt? Nochmal herzlichen Dank und viele Grüße von Flusswelt (Diskussion) 18:56, 13. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :Hallo Flusswelt (Darf ich Fluss sagen?), :danke für deine schönen Sätze =) Vielen Dank das du den Artikel sprachlich bearbeitet hast! Auf so etwas lege ich extrem viel Wert, wobei es mich etwas verwundert das ich da etwas falsch habe...egal (Das klang jetzt vlt etwas arrogant und selbstverliebt aber das bin ich ganz und gar nicht!) Das mit dem Verlinken habe ich verstanden und was das mit Dantooine und dem Spiel angeht kann ich mich tatsächlich getäuscht haben (Aber da war ein Planet wo so etwas stand, ich dachte es wären Dantooine oder Dagobah hmm..) Naja, ich habe das Spiel leider seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gespielt. :Also bitte und nochmals danke für die sprachliche Korrektur des Artikels, vlt habe ich doch keine glänzende Rechtschreibung. Ach ja und ich finde es cool das du Computerspiele spielst, das ist für Erwachsene etwas ungewöhnlich (Ich versuche die Worte ,,für Leute in deinem Alter´´ zu vermeiden da so etwas unhöflich klingt aber sollte ich das mal erwähnen ist das niemals als Beleidigung gedacht!) :Viele Grüße. -Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion) 19:14, 13. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::Klar darfst du Fluss zu mir sagen, ich finde es schön, wenn Jüngere mir vertrauen. Und nein, Anspielungen auf mein fortgeschrittenes Alter nehme ich keinesfalls übel, sondern sehe sie eher als Respekt vor der Erfahrung an; wie auch ich Anspielungen auf deine Jugend respektvoll in Bezug auf die Frische der Gedanken und die unbekümmerte Tatkraft meine. (Ups, merkt man da, dass ich Schriftsteller bin? *gg*) ::Zum Planeten: Es gibt ja noch eine weitere Möglichkeit, wie Säureregen entstehen kann, nämlich durch vulkanische Gase. Vielleicht wird es im Spiel bei einem Vulkanplaneten genannt? Ich bin in letzter Zeit auch nicht soo viel zum Spielen gekommen, aber mir schwebt da so etwas vor, als ob es mit Vulkanen zu tun hätte. Na ja, irgenjemand wird das schon herausfinden, denn: It's a wiki. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:44, 13. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :::Ich vermute ihr meint den Planeten Jabiim. --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 20:24, 13. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::: Hi Captain Solo, :::Fluss, danke, das ist nett. :::Ich halte das echt nicht mehr aus ich schau jetzt im Spiel rein! :::Solo, wetten du hast recht. :::Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion) 14:02, 14. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :::Jap, es sind Jabiim und Nal Hutta. :::Danke, Br Solo. :::Viele Grüße. :::-Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion) 14:09, 14. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Noch mehr Kekse Ich hoffe, du magst Jedi-Kekse, die hier sind mit Schokolade gebacken =) --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:45, 14. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :Übrigens, wenn du in der Liste der Spezies etwas hinzufügst, dann ändere bitte auch ganz oben die Zahl (279+1=280 z.B) So gibt das noch keinen Keks =P --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:51, 14. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::Vielen Dank Fluss =), ::das ich in einer Woche zwei Kekse bekomme freut wirklich übelst! =D ::Ja, Jedi-Kekse mag ich mehr, die sind nicht verbrannt. =P Danke, die esse ich ganz bestimmt. =D ::Viele Grüße. -Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion) 21:01, 14. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :::Aber wären das denn nicht eigentlich drei Kekse? =D -Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion) 21:03, 14. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::::Hmm, mit den Doppelpunkten wirst du schon besser. Ja, drei Kekse hättest du bekommen, wenn das auch mit der Liste geklappt hätte aber so ... ist das schon okay. Magst in den chat kommen? --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 21:08, 14. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :::::Also zu der Frage sage ich immer JA! (Außer ich bearbeite einen Artikel) ::::::Nicht vergessen: Immer einen : mehr als dein Vorredner! =) --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 21:34, 14. Sep. 2012 (UTC) PS: und die ~~~~ nicht vergessen, hehe. PPS: Ja, ich bin wirklich so alt, jedenfalls biologisch. :::::::Und dass meine Kekse dich so sehr gefreut haben, dass du sie sogar vorne erwähnst, das freut mich umso mehr =) Vielleicht ist ja das eines meiner Hobbys: Menschen glücklich zu machen. Mach weiter so, du bist auf einem guten Weg. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 22:03, 14. Sep. 2012 (UTC) PS: Dass du mich als Vorbild nennst, ehrt mich, aber sooo toll bin ich nun auch wieder nicht, auch ich habe meine Ecken und Kanten. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 22:42, 14. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Anakin Skywalker Hi, nach all dem Lob bin ich jetzt derjenige, der mit Kritik ums Eck kommt, aber es hilft ja nichts ... Also ... es ist ja schön, dass du fehlende Informationen ergänzt hast, aber wenn ich nicht etwas übersehen habe, dann hast du den Abschnitt, den du hinzugefügt hast, nicht mit Quellen belegt. Zumindest fehlen da die Einzelnachweise. Außerdem wird jeder Begriff normalerweise nur einmal verlinkt. Und dann werden Links zu JP-Artikeln mit doppelten eckigen Klammern eingefügt; da wird nicht die URL angegeben. Und zum Schluss möchte ich dich zum dritten (!) Mal daran erinnern, deine Bearbeitungen in der Zusammenfassung kurz zu kommentieren. Viele Grüße, Don Diego (Diskussion) 01:13, 15. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :Ok, das alles habe ich jetzt kapiert bloß bei der Zusammenfassung wird's bei mir noch etwas hapern. :Ich werde echt versuchen dran zu denken. :Viele Grüße. :PS: Heute kann ich keine Artikel bearbeiten. :-Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion) 13:35, 15. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ein paar Dinge Moin Darth Maul 14, mir sind hab da ein paar Kleinigkeiten aufgefallen, bei denen ich dich bitten möchte, diese in Zukunft zu unterlassen bzw. zu ändern: #Benutze bitte die Vorschau! Du bist schon mal dran erinnert worden... #Schreibe bitte in die Zusammenfassung, was du geändert / verbessert hast! Das hilft ungemein, wenn man durch ein paar kurze Stichworte weiß, was geändert worden ist! #Wenn du die NA-Vorlage änderst, dann schreibe bitte immer einen komplett neuen Absatz mit deiner eigenen Signatur. Die Änderungsvorschläge stehen da jetzt mit meinem Namen, obwohl du sie geändert hast. War im Fall von Kage nicht wild und ich will da auch kein großes Ding draus machen, aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn du das in Zukunft ändern könntest. #Es gibt eine Vorlage, wenn eine Clone Wars-Folge als Quelle dient: Vorlage:TCWE. Ich bitte dich diese in Zukunft zu verwenden. Das wars! Danke Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:43, 17. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :Hey Hunter, :da habe ich ein paar Dinge zu sagen. :Erstens: Ich verwende die Vorschau. :Zweitens: Ich habe angeschrieben was ich geändert habe. (Vlt nicht so genau wie man es gerne hätte, aber ich habe es angeschrieben). :Drittens: Was ist die NA-Vorlage? Die normale Vorlage? :-Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion) 16:52, 17. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::Es mag ja sein, dass du die Vorschau verwendest, aber ein Hinweis auf die Verwendung der Vorschau ist immer als Bitte, nicht mehrere Bearbeitungen an einer Seite innerhalb kurzer Zeit vorzunehmen, zu verstehen. Dies füllt nämlich unnötig die Letzten Änderungen. Ich verzichte jetzt ganz bewusst darauf, mir das genau anzusehen und nachzuzählen, wie oft du welche Seite in welchem Zeitraum bearbeitet hast, aber wenn dich Hunter darauf hingewiesen hat, dann wird er dafür schon einen Grund gehabt haben. ::Mir ist durchaus aufgefallen, dass du dazu übergegangen bist, deine Bearbeitungen in der Zusammenfassung zu kommentieren, aber hier und da scheinst du das noch zu vergessen. (Auch hier zähle ich jetzt nicht nach, und ganz gewiss werde ich nicht ausrechnen, bei wie viel Prozent deiner Bearbeitungen du einen Kommentar verfasst hast, und bei wie viel Prozent du es vergessen hast.) So schlimm ist das nun auch wieder nicht, und wenn man die Zusammenfassung hin und wieder vergisst, dann ist das kein Beinbruch, aber man sollte dabei bedenken, dass man mit der Zusammenfassung den Benutzern, die die letzten Änderungen im Auge behalten, entgegenkommt. Außerdem hebt man sich damit positiv von denjenigen Benutzern ab, die hier und da irgendwelche "wilden" Bearbeitungen vornehmen, die dann doch wieder rückgängig gemacht werden müssen. Vorgaben, wie diese Kommentare auszusehen haben, gibt es in diesem Sinne nicht. Es gibt dafür Vorlagen, und es gibt auch einige Standardkommentare, aber letzten Endes braucht man doch nur kurz zu notieren, was man geändert hat. Wichtig ist dabei, dass andere Benutzer etwas damit anfangen können. Wenn man beispielsweise in einen Artikel Informationen aus der Quelle XY eingearbeitet hat, dann schreibt man in die Zusammenfassung etwas wie "Informationen aus Quelle XY ergänzt". Du kannst dich ja meinethalben an den Zusammenfassungen der Admins oder anderer erfahrener Benutzer orientieren. ::Die NA-Vorlage ist die Vorlage:Nacharbeit. ::Viele Grüße, Don Diego (Diskussion) 21:59, 17. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :::Hallo, :::sry Hunter un Don Diego. Ich habe etwas überreagiert. =( :::Ich denke, das ich das jetzt verstanden habe. :::Viele Grüße. :::-Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion) 16:54, 18. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::::Ja, okay ... aber denke doch bitte auch daran, immer einen Doppelpunkt mehr als dein Vorredner zu setzen. Und warum du jetzt den Code für die NA-Vorlage in die Zusammenfassung schreibst, ist mir nicht ganz klar. Hast du da etwas durcheinandergebracht? Schau doch einfach, was Hunter, Solo und Fluss in die Zusammenfassung schreiben, und orientiere dich daran. Gruß, Don Diego (Diskussion) 11:32, 19. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Flirt Hi, mit der angegebenen Quelle lassen sich die Informationen in dem Artikel Flirt durchaus belegen. Soweit ich das beurteilen kann, stimmt die Darstellung auch mit der Darstellung in der Quelle überein. Dass es über die Geschichte, auf der der Artikel basiert, noch keinen Artikel gibt, ist dabei nicht von Belang. Ich vermute, dass das der Grund dafür war, dass du die Vorlage eingefügt hast. Im Übrigen gibt es für solche Fälle die Vorlage:Keine Quellen. Meinethalben könnte man da auch die Vorlage:Nacharbeit einfügen, aber die Vorlage:Unvollständig passte da überhaupt nicht. Viele Grüße, Don Diego (Diskussion) 09:53, 25. Sep. 2012 (UTC) PS Denke bitte an die Zusammenfassung ;-) --Dodo :Hey, Don. :Ich dachte du wolltest nicht mehr Dodo genannt werden, oder habe ich da etwas falsch verstanden? Ok, danke für die Vorlagen aber (Ich weiß das nervt) ich habe das mit dem Zusammenfassen immer noch nicht im Kopf! Also, bitte rege dich nicht auf, wenn ich das mal wieder vergessen sollte und dir womöglich der Kragen platzt. (Darf ich so etwas überhaupt schreiben?) :PS: Dir ist ja nicht der Kragen geplatzt und so aber falls es mal dazu kommen sollte habe ich es zur Sicherheit nur schon einmal erwähnt. =) :Viele Grüße. -Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion) 18:58, 25. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::Warum mir wegen solch einer Kleinigkeit der Kragen platzen sollte, weiß ich nicht ... Das ist bisher noch nie geschehen, und das wird auch nicht geschehen. Habe ich etwa den Eindruck erweckt, ungeduldig oder leicht erregbar zu sein? Solches weise ich weit von mir. Ich weise Benutzer lediglich auf Fehler oder Versäumnisse hin, ohne mich dabei von Emotionen leiten zu lassen. Woher dieser falsche Eindruck, den du augenscheinlich hast, stammt, weiß ich nicht und es interessiert mich, offen gestanden, auch nicht. Falls im IRC oder wo auch immer irgendwelche Lügen über mich oder mein Verhalten verbreitet worden sein sollten, so empfehle ich dir, nicht alles zu glauben, was dir erzählt wird. Ich hoffe, dass das damit erledigt ist, und mir fürderhin nicht mehr unterstellt wird, dass mir gleich der Kragen platze. ::Eine andere Sache ist das mit dem Artikel. Ich habe doch oben schon erklärt, dass es meines Erachtens in diesem Fall nichts an den Quellen auszusetzen gibt. Wenn du meinst, dass Teile des Textes nicht ausreichend mit Quellen belegt seien, dann benenne diese Stellen bitte. Soweit ich das beurteilen kann, lässt sich alles, was in diesem Artikel gesagt wird, mit der angegebenen Quelle belegen. Viele Grüße, Don Diego (Diskussion) 23:04, 25. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::Hey, ::das wurde nirgendswo gesagt und über dich wurde auch nicht schlecht hinter deinem Rücken gesprochen oder so. Ich wollte das bloß anmerken, weil so etwas vieleicht passieren könnte, ich es aber für Unwarscheinlich halte. Nein du erweckst nicht den Eindruck das du schnell verärgert sein kannst oder so ähnlich. Sry, das ich das gesagt habe, aber das wollte ich bloß einmal kurz erwähnen weil ich meine Fehler ja oft wiederhole, ich habe da wohl extrem überreagiert. Wie gesagt, an dir ist nichts auszusetzen, ich finde deine Gegenwart sehr angenehm und im Übrigen finde ich deine Rechtschreibung fabelhaft! (Falls da jetzt irgend jemand anderes das hier verfolgt haben sollte, nein ich schleime nicht ich sage bloß wie es ist!) Also, ich hoffe das wir das jetzt hinter uns haben und, nun ja eine gute Zusammenarbeit haben. Ich hoffe, dass ich dich jetzt nicht verletzt habe oder so etwas, denn das war nicht meine Absicht oder das du jetzt einen anderen oder falschen Eindruck von mir hast. Also sry nochmal. ::Viele Grüße. -Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion) 14:12, 26. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :: Deine Benutzerseite Hey, das ist aber mal eine nette und freundliche Begrüßung :) Gefällt mir sehr. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:19, 27. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :Hi, danke. Na das stimmt ja auch, ich meine das hat jeder der hier mitarbeitet auch verdient! =) Aber das ich schon ein Zufall ich wollte nämlich gerade ebenfalls auf deine Disskusionsseite schreiben. Also, kannst du mir erklären wie ich diese ToDo-Liste mache? Viele Grüße. -Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion) 19:21, 27. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::Ob du das mit den Doppelpunkten jemals hinbekommen wirst, Padawan? Na gut. Wirst du sicher, wenn es an der Zeit ist. ::Für eine ToDo-Liste musst du zuerst eine Benutzer-Unterseite erschaffen, z. B. die hier: Benutzer:Darth Maul 14/ToDo. Das macht man, indem man Benutzer:Dein Benutzername/Titel der Unterseite in das Bearbeitungsfenster schreibt und dann in der Vorschau auf den Rotlink klickt. Danach kannst du deine selbstgewählten Aufgaben dorthin schreiben, oder - so wie bei mir - dir auch von Anderen Aufgaben zuweisen lassen, schreibe das dann einfach oben auf die Seite. Wenn du willst, kannst du auch meinen Code von der Benutzerseite "klauen", der steht unter einer freien Lizenz. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:23, 27. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :::Hey Fluss, :::so ist es richtig oder? :::Das mit den Doppelpunkten ist nervig... :::Danke, für die Erklärung; ich probiere es gleich aus! :::Viele Grüße. :::-Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion) 15:29, 28. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::::Ja, das war schon fast perfekt, nur den ersten Zeilenumbruch (Enter-Taste) hättest du noch weglassen können. Ich sag doch, du kannst es. Klar sind solche Formalien nervig (genauso wie das Eintragen einer Zusammenfassung), aber wenn du es erst einmal verinnerlicht hast, macht es keine Mühe mehr; und der Leser freut sich angesichts des übersichtlichen Textes. Du weißt ja: „Fakten, Fakten, Fakten; und an die Leser denken“. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 15:54, 28. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::::: In Ordnung, aber ich bin ja noch kein Autor. Aber trotzdem. ::::::-Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion) 16:09, 28. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ich bin NICHT dein Vader ... ... aber ich bitte dich, meine Benutzerseite Roman-Projekt anzuschauen. Dort will ich mit euch allen hier gemeinsam einen SW-Fanfiktion-Roman schreiben. Ich gebe dabei die Personen und die Zeit vor, alles andere mag die Macht entscheiden. Ich bitte auch dich um Beteiligung. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 04:18, 30. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :Hey, schade das du nicht Vader bist, denn dann würde ich deinen Platz einnehmen wollen...naja. Was ist ein SW-Fanfiktion-Roman eigentlich? =D (Das Wort höre ich zum ersten Mal). Und willst du das mit allen aktiven Nutzern machen oder aber mit wirklich jedem hier? Und wer genau sollte deiner Meinung nach dabei sein? Dabei hätte ich zwar noch mehr Fragen aber die Stelle ich dir lieber im Chat. Viele Grüße. :-Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion) 11:11, 30. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::Eine Fanfiktion ist so etwas wie das Weiterschreiben der Geschichte von Star Wars. Also das, was auch Robin macht (s.u.). Und nein, ich lade nicht jeden ein. Wer mag, kann gerne mitschreiben, aber ausdrücklich eingeladen sind nur diejenigen, denen ich das auch zutraue, und ja, du gehörst mit dazu =) --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 21:02, 30. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :::Vielen Dank. =) Ich fühle mich geehrt aber darf man so etwas überhaupt bei einem Wiki? :::-Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion) 18:35, 1. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::::Das habe ich mit anderen Admins besprochen, es gibt keine Regel, die das auf Benutzerseiten verbietet. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 18:42, 1. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Allgemein Hi, nenn mich Robin. Könntest du das bitte machen? Die Folge ist "Revival". Hast du sie schon auf Youtube gesehen? Die ist voll gut. Bist du Herr der Ringe-Fan? Dein Profilbild lässt darauf schließen. Ich mag The Clone wars auch gerne, schreib meine eigene Geschichten dazu (zum Teil 300 Seiten lang). Kennst du einen Verlag, der solche Manuskripte annehmen? Ich find es dumm, dass man Wookieepedia nicht als Quelle angeben darf. Sogar starwars.com verweist auf Wookieepedia! Was meinst du was in dieser Staffel noch drankommt? Die Vorschau auf Folge 2 lässt ja darauf schließen, dass der Onderon Trailer vorkommt. Glaubst du auch, dass es noch eine Staffel 6 gibt? Schreib mir doch bitte zurück und Möge die Macht mit dir sein, I love Will, Allan and Robin (Diskussion) 18:43, 30. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :Hallo Robin, ich misch mich mal hier ein. Wenn du Fan-Fiction schreibst, ist es schwer, einen Verlag zu finden. Eine gute Möglichkeit zum Veröffentlichen (solange du kein Geld damit verdienen musst) ist die Seite www.fanfiktion.de. Möge die Macht mit dir sein. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 18:47, 30. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::Ok, ::also dann Robin. ;) Also ich kenne keinen solchen Verlag und habe mich damit bis jetzt auch noch nicht so richtig beschäftigt. Ich habe mir die Folge gerade eben angesehen und du hast recht: Die ist voll gut! =D Aber ein Tipp: Wenn eine Disskusion angefangen wurde, schreibt man sie dort weiter wo sie begonnen hat. (Das ist nicht schlimm, ist mir auch schon passiert). Und ja ich bin ein großer ,,Der Herr der Ringe-Fan´´, ich mag eigentlich viel solchen Fantasykram. Ich fand es am Anfang auch blöd das man Wookiepedia nicht als Quelle angeben darf aber das ist dann ja so als würde man einfach abschreiben. Und wenn das jedes Wiki machen würde, würden die ganzen Wikis ihren Zweck nicht mehr so richtig erfüllen und keiner würde sich mehr Mühe geben. StarWars.com ist nunmal die Haupt- und Startseite von Star Wars, die darf es sich erlauben Sachen von Wookiepedia abzugucken aber wir nicht! Ich schätze das in der Staffel noch Savages Tod dran kommt und dass das Leben von Maul noch weiter geht-bis hin zu einem Krieg auf Coruscant und das dann bald der Finale Kampf zwischen Maul und Kenobi kommt. (Darauf bin ich schon ganz gespannt!) Ich finde es gut das du etwas über The Clone Wars schreibst aber ich glaube nicht das du einen Verlag findest der das annimmt, vorallem weil du die Erlaubnis zum Veröffentlichen von George Lucas bräuchtest und die nun mal schwer zu kriegen ist. Ich habe auch schon versucht einen Roman über Maul zu schreiben, habe es aber dann gelassen. OMG Das hier ist ja schon ein halber Roman! Ich fasse mich kurz und sage: Ich glaube nicht das Clone Wars in die sechste Staffel kommt. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. ::-Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion) 19:31, 30. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :::Na, wird da einer zum Schriftsteller? ;) Aber die Sache mit den Quellen hast du gut erklärt, da muss ich nicht viel hinzufügen. Nur eines: Man darf ruhig die Quellen aus der wookie nehmen, also etwa eine StarWars.com Seite oder einen Roman, und danach einen Artikel schreiben. Allerdings muss man dann die Quelle auch eingesehen haben, also auf die Seite klicken oder das Buch lesen (z. B. aus der Bücherei). Was unter dem Bearbeitungsfenster steht, ist übrigens ein bisschen irreführend, StarWars.com ist als Quelle durchaus geeignet, man darf es nur (aus Lizenzgründen) nicht wörtlich übersetzen. Wenn man aber einen .com-Artikel umschreibt, zusammenfasst, nach anderen Quellen erweitert o.Ä., ist nichts dagegen einzuwenden. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:26, 30. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Keine Quellen Hallo Darth Maul 14, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Ming Po.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, damit überprüft werden kann, ob ein Bild offiziell von Lucasfilm genehmigt ist und so die Berechtigung für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von Lucasfilm genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt sind und es sich dementsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite Po.jpg|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Hjhunter (Diskussion) 02:23, 14. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Gleiches gilt für: Bild:Pieter.jpg, Bild:Saw Gerrera.jpg! Trage bitte auch bei deinen zuletzt hochgeladenen Bildern (z.B. Bild:Landschaft - Bernep.jpg, Bild:Bernep.jpg, Bild:Des Vaters Tod.jpg, Bild:Steela.jpg die Lizenz nach! Danke!! MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 02:23, 14. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Unser kleiner Streit, sollte beigelegt werden Guten Abend, Maul. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass es mir leid tut, wenn ich dich mit dem letzten Satz verletzt habe, denn das war nicht meine Absicht. Ich weiß nicht ob du mir das glaubt. Ich wollte dir nur Unmissverständlich klar machen, dass ich lediglich versucht habe, dir zu helfen. Deine Reaktion darauf, war übertrieben. Du hättest das Thema normal mit mir besprechen können, aber nicht so. So wie du es gemacht hast, war es unmöglich. Vielleicht habe ich auch ein wenieg übertrieben, da gebe ich dir recht. Aber die Tatsache ist, dass ich lediglich meine Meinung zu diesem Thema gesagt habe. Du zwar auch, aber WIE du das gesagt hast, fand ich übertrieben. Wenn du darüber reden willst – solange man es vernünftig tut – bin gerne dazu bereit, unseren kleinen Streit zu beenden. Ich hoffe, du hasst mich nicht so sehr, dass du dir das gar nicht durchgelesen hast, und wünsche dir trotz allem noch einen schönen Tag. Ich hoffe, du siehst anhand meiner Nachricht, dass es mir nicht egal ist. Grüße, von JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 16:18, 19. Okt. 2012 (UTC) : Hallo Corran, :danke das du dich gemeldet hast. Du hast recht Ich habe (enorm) übertrieben reagiert. Also entschuldigung wie Ich mich aufgeführt habe. Aber Ich hatte eine anstrengende Woche und da kann mir so etwas schon passieren. Wie gesagt es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich bin froh, dass Dir das nicht egal ist. Und Ich hasse dich nicht (Ich hasse nur wenige Menschen, und vorallem nur die die richtige ****** sind.) Und du zählst eindeutig nicht zu denen, im Gegenteil: Du zählst zu den edleren, wohlhabenden und weisen Menschen. Ich hatte halt eine anstrengende Woche und musste mich über vieles ärgern. :Viele Grüße und dir einen schönen Samstag (Ich vermute nämlich, dass du dir das am Samstag durchlesen wirst.) :-Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion) 20:36, 19. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::Ja, danke. ::Dann wäre das geklärt. Ich entschuldige mich ebenfalls bei dir, und danke dir dafür, dass du Verständnis hast. Selbstverständlich verstehe ich auch, wenn du eine Anstrengende Woche hattest. Ich will da auch nicht noch weiter drauf eingehen, wünsche dir noch einen schönen Samstag, oder Sonntag, oder Montag, oder wann auch immer du das liest. ;-) ::Liebe Grüße, Maul. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 09:42, 20. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Chat Kommst du bitt mal in den Chat? Danke --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 21:32, 19. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Vorschau right|370px Hallo Darth Maul 14! Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und derselben Seite vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. Vielen Dank. Don Diego (Diskussion) 21:45, 25. Okt. 2012 (UTC)